


Bippy Bungo Discourse

by MegaSocky



Series: Corbin Placebo [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaSocky/pseuds/MegaSocky
Summary: Corbin and his friends have to help his friend John to get his crush, Janice to notice him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I needed an excuse to tell yall I'm still alive and writing stuff. Don't worry, I'm still planning to write more reader inserts but just look at this original work thing I've made. It's actually a script for smth

It was the thirteenth of scrimbo, and love was in the air. People from left and right telling about their secret crush and throwing out confessions. One lonely man on this particular day was drinking his apple juice to take off some of the edge. That man's name is Corbin Placebo, the melancholic teenage boy that likes to eat dirt and buy things from Hot Topic.  
Corbin was with his non existent group of friends, then being George, Avery, and Gumbus. They always liked to make fun of Corbin, but Corbin stuck around anyway because he was a desperate teen that just needs to talk to people. One day, one of Corbin's classmates came to him. "Hey Corbin."  
"What do you want, John?" Corbin screeched with the sound of a thousand goths. "I need you to do me a favor-" John begged. Then he began to whisper, "Remember Janice?" 

"Her name is pronounced Jah-niece." 

"Darn you're right. Remember Janice? I wanted to know if you have any more information about her." Corbin chucked like a fool, and took out a camera out of his coat pocket. "Here you go my dude." Corbin tossed the camera. "I took the photos like you asked. Also I've noticed Janice was sitting next to Bippy (what a swole man I would totally nut for him) and I think she's trying to stalk him (oh boy Bippy is so hot I'm gay for him)." 

"Whaaaaat. Janice? With Bippy???? I knew it. That FOOL. He's replaced me from my best friend, replaced me as the teachers favorite student, and now he's my crush's CRUSH?"

"Hey I think Bippy is ho-"

"That man will pay for his sins. I will get him. I will come into his house and murder him if I had to." John then threw my camera onto the ground and walked towards the exit. 

Janice came to Corbin's table then sat down. "Janice you're on my table what are you- hey is that the math homework cheat sheet you guys always use?" Janice looked at Corbin with her dead eyes. "Yea." 

"Those things are trash they never work." 

"I know." She simply stated. Darn I wish I was like Janice. Then, he entered the door. The glorious man with the laser eyes. Bippy Bungo, the hottest man in all of Middle School. Everyone, literally everyone, had the hots for Bippy, and Corbin was one of them. "I'm so gay for you Bippy that one day, we will touch hands and get married so I can die and you will attend my funeral." Corbin thought to himself. He watched as Bippy made his way to the usual dark corner where he'd fix his laser protection glasses and blast All Stars by Smath Mouth. What a beautiful man. Then, Janice made her way towards Bippy. "Oh no you're not going to even speak to him you prep." But Corbin did nothing because he didn't want to mess up while talking to his ultimate crush.


End file.
